Relentless Flow
by Syithe
Summary: Lee and Gaara have their bout earlier in the tournament, and the world takes a different path.


Revised spacing. Not used to automatic formating yet.

Relentless Flow

Tenten and Neji looked on as their instructor helplessly watched Lee being taken away. The arena was shattered, testifying to the level of the fight between the Sand-nin and their teammate. The fight had taken both Neji and Tenten by surprise. Lee had demonstrated levels of skill and power they didn't know he possessed and nearly harmed the untouchable Gaara. When a wave of sand had flowed towards the defeated boy the Leaf gennin as a whole seemed to hold their breath (save for a noisy rookie who had passed gas instead), then sigh in relief as "Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha" appeared and ended the threat.

"That was incredible." Tenten was clutching tightly to the rail. "I never knew..."

Neji said nothing, instead thinking. The level of power Lee had released was unreal compared to his normal strength. He respected the dedication Lee gave to his dream of becoming a ninja on Taijutisu alone, but before now never considered it a serious possibility.

"That was supposed to have been you down there." Tenten said quietly, not looking directly at him.

"The result would have been the same. Fate cannot be avoided." Neji was analyzing the suddenly calmed Sand-nin and added the last part reflexively.

Tenten sighed and leaned away from the railing. She played with her hair, making sure each bun was still tight. "Maybe. But I bet you think his fate is higher now than it was before!" She smiled playfully for a moment, then frowned. "Think he'll be okay?"

Neji paused, taken aback. A higher fate? That was not possible, fate did not change. It was true, however, that Neji would have to rank Lee's power higher now. That's right. Lee had not been able to alter his destiny, it was merely that Neji had assumed a power level built off of his knowledge that Lee would not win against an elite. Neji's frown deepened as he followed that line of reasoning. Even if fate had decided who would win, only the win itself was decided. It was feasible a non-elite could actually do considerable harm before inevitably falling. Instead of being wiped out immediately Lee had fought for a time, and more than that he had even alarmed this.. Gaara.

"Neji?" Tenten looked curiously at her partner. Brooding wasn't unknown for Neji but he had always been a little.. heartless when it came to people "fighting their destiny". Could he actually be feeling sad for Lee?

Neji's eyes focused as he brought himself back to reality. "If anybody can come back from that level of damage, its Lee." Oddly, he found himself meaning it. Even having with his knowledge of what had happened to Lee's body thanks to his Baykugan he found it hard to believe that it would keep Lee down. While a non-elite, Lee's fate did not end here. Even with his most recent mistake Neji knew to his soul that Lee was destined for something different.

"You're right." Tenten nodded vigorously. The board flashed the next match and she shook her head to focus. Neji was right, Lee would be fine. Right now she had a match! "Wish me luck!"

Neji smiled at her and nodded. She leapt down into the arena.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Her weapon attacks rendered useless." Neji watched as yet another of one his comrades was defeated.

Standing beside him Gai grunted. "The worst possible match up."

Tenten was being held by her back on top of her opponent's five-foot fan. Around her was splayed a vast amount of weapons, all of which had been completely ineffectual against the air based attacks she had faced. The blonde holding her unconscious body smirked slightly.

"Che." Neji's eyes narrowed. Playing knight was more Lee's thing then his, but seeing as Lee wasn't around it seemed that he had no choice. Neji leapt down down into the ring as Tenten was thrown at the wall and he gently caught her in his arms. She seemed very frail, her fire gutted by her wounds and depression of a hopeless fight. Using his Byakugen he confirmed she had suffered no serious damage.

"Nice catch." The sand kunochi taunted.

Neji lifted his head from Tenten to the sand-nin.

Temari fell back a step under the white eyes. Her heart skipped a beat and she froze, trapped by a stare that seemed to expose her. She felt like it had examined her soul and found it lacking.

"I believe the match is done." he blinked and relaxed his bloodline legacy. "We should vacate the arena."

Temari remained motionless.

"Temari! You have won. Get up here before you embarrass yourself." Gaara's harsh voice cut through her daze and she quickly left the arena. Gaara's eyes didn't follow her however, as he was watching the leaf-nin appraisingly. The white eyed shinobi looked back dispassionately then nodded slightly. Gaara nodded back and felt his blood lust began to rise. There were many people to test his existence against here.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Heh. He bites somebody and gets pissed at them. He's a funny guy."

"Ugh..?" Tenten opened her eyes. Well, she wasn't being tossed around like a puppet so the match must be over. She glanced around at her fellow leaves and her eyes came to rest on Neji who was casually leaning over the rail and watching the current bout. She relaxed for a moment, pushing away memories of the fight, then took a deep painful breath and stood.

Neji turned and nodded at her, moving over so she had the shortest distance to travel to the railing. "You okay?" They stood a ways off from the other members of the leaf who were enjoying the surprisingly interesting match.

"Just a ton of bruises and my pride." She chuckled weakly. "I'll heal." She self consciously touched her windswept hair.

Neji looked guilty. "I thought you would want to see the rest of the fights so I didn't let them take you to the recovery wing."

"Nonono!" She waved her hands at him. "That's not what I meant. I'm glad I can see the rest of the matches. Thank you." He nodded and turned back to the fight. Despite the pain she smiled a bit. Neji had looked... different when he said that. They watched the fight together.

"Hey not bad!" Tenten watched approvingly as the orange guy (she'd missed his name) fooled Kiba by layering a henge on top of a henge. "This the same guy that kept messing with the Hokage monument?"

"Yes. He's found a useful purpose to his pranks." Neji smirked. "Some interesting rookies this year."

Tenten winced "Ouch." Kiba had just interrupted a Jutsu with a massive attack, hitting the prankster hard enough to send him flying into the wall.

"That's it." Neji observed.

Tenten agreed. That wasn't the kind of hit you could take without a guard. Let alone caught from the behind.

After a long moment had passed the announcer stepped forward and gestured towards Kiba. "Winner is-"

"NO!" The boy in orange stood. Blood was dripping down his forehead and he was cradling one arm. He stared at his opponent and his eyes seemed to almost shine for a moment. "No." He took a step forward and hunched his back slightly like he was about to leap at Kiba. His hands were spread wide like claws.

Tenten shook her head. "That's insane. I wish I had that kind of endurance."

"Indeed." Neji was frowning. Considering the damage taken from previous attacks, Kiba's surprise attack should have felled the blond ninja. Frankly he was surprised the boy hadn't taken serious damage to his back. It was unlikely any of the Genins could take such clean hit of that strength and stand.

"Yeah! Naruto! Fight on!" A pink haired girl stood screaming encouragement.

Kiba, exhausted but in better shape visibly than Naruto, dropped back into a fighting stance. "Why won't you fall down?"

Neji's frowned, staring intently at Naruto. He was getting an odd feeling from him. He activated his Byakugen.

"What is it?" The kunnochi only glanced at him for a moment when she heard him mutter the activating seal.

Neji watched as Naruto attacked Kiba with even greater ferocity than he had been a victim of. Kiba snarled and fought back, but the advantage in both speed and strength was unexpectedly on Naruto's side.

"They're like animals." Tenten stared at the two with a bit of horror. All subtly and technique was gone, it had reverted to a primal test of power. A test Kiba was clearly beginning to lose while Naruto seemed to be picking up speed.

It went on for no more then a minute when Naruto crouched down on all fours, dodging a tired swipe from Kiba that sailed harmlessly over his body. Naruto hooked one hand around Kiba's leg and pulled up, flipping his opponent onto his back. Naruto leapt on him, trapping the other boys legs with his own, and began clawing at his torso and face. At first the boy tried to fight back but soon merely settled for covering his face with his arms.

"I Yield!" Came a weak cry from under Naruto. "Yield." The voice was much more faint the second time.

Naruto found himself held off the ground arms pinned behind his back. He snarled and strained against the hold. He would finish this! He would end it! Nobody could stop him!

"You've won Naruto. Calm down." Kakashi's even voice edged with concern brought Naruto back to himself. Feeling his charge relax Kakashi let go.

"Winner Naruto Umuzaki!" The referee announced and then fell into one of his coughing fits. The arena was silent for a long moment but cheers began to fill the room.

"I won?" Naruto asked, looking hopefully at Kakashi. The one-eyed ninja nodded. "I won! YEAH!" Naurto leapt into the air. Kakashi patted his student on the back, but at the same time he watched with a calculating eye as the medical staff began to load Kiba onto a stretcher. He was covered in cuts, but also had bits of flesh actually missing from his arms and pieces of his light armor jacket were lying on the floor around him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What the heck was that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Naruto won, that's amazing." The blonde ninja next to him grinned. "That'll shut dog-boy up for a while.""Ino..." Shikamaru began, but stopped. He didn't know what he had just seen so trying to talk about it was a waste of effort.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Leaf is full of freaks." Kankuro complained to Temari. "I mean, I'm used to freaks and I'm weirded out. People who are walking ant hills, techniques that make you turn red and kill yourself, ninjas that fight like animals." He followed her gaze to the white eyed nin. "Oh yeah, him too. What's up, he scare you?" He leaned towards her, nudging her with his elbow teasingly.

She glared at him. "No! He just.. I don't know. Something about his eyes makes me.."

"Afraid?" he suggested.

"Uncomfortable." As she said the word the long haired ninja turned turned and met her eyes. She shivered and held herself then looked away.

Disturbed by her uncharacteristic vulnerability he gave the Leaf a second glance. Anybody that could worry Temari was somebody to be careful of. Of course with the interest Gaara was showing in him earlier there were good odds he wouldn't be a problem for very long.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Neji turned his attention away from the sand-nin and he watched as Hinata, blushing, handed Naruto medicinal cream. "Pft. You seem to be enjoying yourself."

"That's very forward for Hinata." Tenten observe red.

Neji grunted, agreeing. It was unusual for her. His eyes widened.

"What?" Tenten followed his gaze but saw nothing. "What?" She repeated. Neji said nothing, intent and focused. Looking closely she realized what it was. The dozens of minor cuts and scrapes across Naruto's body were vanishing, even the larger wounds had completely stopped bleeding. If those too would begin to heal, she didn't know because at that moment Kakashi stepped in front of Naruto blocking her view. "Neji?" She looked at him inquiringly.

He shook his head. He wouldn't use Byakugen, not with the Jounin obviously not wishing him to see whatever this ability of Naruto's was. "It's of no concern. Perhaps a bloodline we haven't heard about." In any case, Naruto had too many unknowns and mysterious abilities. He should have heard about anybody in the village possessing the resuscitative abilities Naruto had shown today. First his impossible second wind against Kiba and now rapid healing.

"We'll now announce the next match." The judge called out and the board flashed the next fight.

"Neji..." He showed no sign of hearing her. He was staring at Hinata with an intensity that worried her. She moved closer to him and laid her hands on his arm imploringly. "Neji... Please. Don't treat her too harshly. You said it wouldn't get to you." Tenten wasn't the kindest girl (many thought she was on the team because she was the balance between Lee and Neji) but she did feel some pity for the gentle girl. Her knowledge of what Neji could do also played a large role in her voicing her request.

Neji took a deep breath, but said nothing.

"She no more decided her fate then you did. She has done nothing to you."

Neji smiled, slightly. "You don't believe in fate."

"No, but you do." She gave him small smile. "Just... remember she's not a fighter Neji. She's not like you."

Neji realized his fists were clenched and slowly relaxed. Tenten was right of course. Hinata was harmless. She was born to the main house, but he would not hold her accountable for their sins. Yet. He slipped away from Tenten and went to meet one of the people who controlled his fate.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Neji faced Hinata and took a calming breath. "I never thought I would be facing you Hinata-sama."

She looked at him timidly. A mouse in human skin. "Brother Neji."

A kindness, that. Of all the options she had of addressing a branch house member, she had chosen the most respectful. "Before we begin the fight I would like to speak with you Hinata-sama." She seemed surprised but open to the idea so he continued. "I do not believe your fate is to be shinobi, you should forfeit this fight." She looked surprised, which surprised Neji in turn. Had she truly never considered this idea or just never thought he would speak it aloud? "You are too kind. You wish for harmony and avoid conflict. You are agree with others, never resisting." He felt Tenten's eyes on him and took another breath, forcibly calming himself and carefully choosing his words. "You are not ready to become a Chunnin, and you never will be. It is not your path. However, the exam can only be taken as a team of three. You couldn't turn down your teammates request. Am I wrong?"

She raised a hand in objection. "N..no. I.." She looked away from Neji. "I just wanted to change myself."

"Neji!" Tenten's voice rang out across the ring. Neji showed no sign of hearing her, but she had managed to stop his building wrath. She really knew him far too well.

"Hinata-sama... You cannot change who you are. It is foolish to try!" She flinched away from him. Her obvious knowledge that he would defeat her combined with her hesitating to forfeit crushed the pity he felt for her. "Because people cannot change differences are born. Terms like elite and loser are created. Looks, brains, ability, size, personality all people judge and are judged in these values." Her weak eyes looked at him, wide and lost. "Based on these unchangeable factors people discriminate and are discriminated against." His voice dropped slightly. "They suffer within their own means. Just like the fact" His eyes narrowed. "that I am from a branch house and you are from the main house. This cannot be changed."

Hinata stared back at him, unsure of what to do or say. Neji had never spoken like this to her before, his emotions were so powerful they frightened her. Neji was strong, she was weak. Now he was looking at her and expecting her to do.. what? Why was he telling her these horrible things. That she could not change herself? That she shouldn't try? To quit after trying so hard would be to give up on her feelings for Naruto. He never gave in and never gave up.

Neji grew tired of waiting. He had been kind, his mercy to the main house had reached its limits. "I have seen through many things with this Byakugen so I know you are just acting strong. Deep inside you want to run away."

"No.. I really.."

Neji didn't say a word, instead he activated his Byakugen. He dared her to lie under its penetrating gaze.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Damn." Temari looked away from the contestants. She pitied the poor girl. That gaze... She felt flashes of ice and fire pass across her as she remembered the way those eyes had looked at her.

"Man Temari, you've really lost it. Honestly, I'm losing respect for you here. He's just some weak leaf freaky eyes or no-"

"Not weak." Gaara cut off Kankuro with a voice of gravel. "Strong." Gaara's eyes were widened, slightly frenzied. "But trapped. For all his power he's trapped." Gaara chucked and around him sand began to swirl lightly. "Trapped. Contained. Controlled. A weapon? No, not a weapon like me.. A tool. Yes. Still a tool. I want to see his blood."

Kankuro and Temari exchanged glances. Gaara saw himself in Neji, to reaffirm his own life he would have to destroy that mirror. Temari shook her head at Kankuro. She was moderately sure Gaara wouldn't do anything right now, he was savoring the moment. He would take time to fully appreciate the similarities between himself and the leaf-nin before striking. He did seem unsatisfied since he didn't get his kill against the bowl-headed kid though... "He's not worth your time Gaara." Temari waved her hand, pretending indifference.

"How would you know?" He growled.

"Come on Gaara." Kankuro hesitantly supported his sibling. "You already crippled the loser. Save some for later." The sand swirled around Gaara slightly faster and Kankuro flinched.

"Fine." As Gaara calmed the sand settled, swirling back into the gourd.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Neji watched as Hinata's eyes filled with tears. He had finished explaining Hinata's own state of mind to her, since she obviously had no self-awareness or was refusing to acknowledge her feelings. "In reality, your subconscious has already realized what I say is true. You are not meant for this path, you cannot change your-"

"YOU CAN!"

Neji paused as Naruto screamed his head off. The fool.

"Stop deciding things about people!" Naruto leaned over the railing and glared at Neji. "Idiot!" Naruto switched his glance to Hinata and raised a fist. "Kick that bastard's ass Hinata!"

Neji watched as Hinata's face began to clear.

"Stand up for yourself! This is hard to watch!"

Neji glared over his shoulder at him. Didn't he ever shut up? Damn, he was annoying. When he faced Hinata again her eyes had changed. She was now staring at him with determination. They were past words. "So you won't forfeit? I'm not responsible for what happens."

"Hinata!" Tenten called called out to the girl. Her voice was not unkind, but neither was it warm. "Don't do this. Neji warned you, don't throw that kindness away."

"That wasn't kindness!" Naruto screamed incredulously. He would have gone on but his instructor had put a hand over his mouth and was dragging him back.

Hinata took a deep breath and activated her Byakugen. "I no longer want to run away!" She took her fighting stance. "Brother Neji... we fight."

Neji took a calming breath. "Fine." Hinata was burning through her chances. Nonetheless, he would go easy on her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"They fight the same?" Naruto pondered aloud.

"The Hyuuga style." Came a deep voice.

Sakura squeaked in surprise and looked behind her to see a solemn Gai watching the fight.

"Said to be the leaf's strongest Taijutsu." His shoulders sagged a bit. "Lee's ultimate goal was to defeat Neji."Kakashi rested a hand on Gai's shoulder to support his fellow teacher and the man straightened, nodding thankfully at his eternal rival. Sakura and Naruto turned back to the fight.

"She got him!" Sakura said, shocked. It was an open palm hit to his chest. Sakura was almost disappointed, she had expected more from last year's strongest rookie.

"No, not deep enough!" Naruto on the other hand seemed very concerned even though Hinata seemed to have control of the battle.

Kakashi looked at Gai, who seemed lost in thought and sighed. Time for a mid-fight lecture on the Hyuuga abilities. Sometimes being an instructor was really a drag.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Tch. What a wuss." The puppet wielder scoffed, the markings on his face exaggerated the expression. Temari glanced at him threateningly and he held up his hands in surrender. "Not saying anything about you, just saying he isn't doing that well." He glanced at Gaara, expecting to see the usual bored and calm face he normally wore. Instead Gaara seemed very focused on the fight.

Following Kankuro's train of thought, Temari looked back to the battle. "Something isn't right. Can't you feel it? His skill level is far beyond the little girl's. He must be toying with her."

"Maybe. It's boring either way. Pretty weak fighting style from what I can tell, but seeing as they're probably freaks too they'll have some weirdo technique their building up to." He leaned on the railing. The little girl was still seemingly dominating the guy. "I know. They're actually blind and in a minute they'll sprout bat ears and attack each other with sonic waves." Neither Temari or Gaara laughed. Kankuro sulked. "Karasu likes my jokes."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hinata really wasn't meant to be a shinobi. He had allowed her to strike him many times now, but she kept on attacking the same way. Did it not concern her that he was showing no signs of damage? Nearly all of her opening points on her arms were sealed now, she should be able to feel that she was not generating chakra. Perhaps a demonstration of what a true gentle fist strike should do would suffice. He took a wide step and left his chest completely open. Obligingly Hinata again performed an open palmed attack that should have done serious damage to his heart. Simultaneously he struck at her with both of his hands. The strike would only do minor damage, but would have her coughing up blood. She did so, though less than he thought she should should have, then stopped and simply stared at him. "So this is it?" He asked. "This is the extent of the main house's strength?"

Hinata clenched her jaw and forced herself back to the attack. "Haa!" Neji leaned out of the way and grabbed her arm. With his other hand he stabbed at a point just above the elbow. Hinata was unnerved. Neji was still holding onto her arm, but their school had no grappling techniques so why? Neji pushed her arm up her sleeve, revealing dark circles marking her arm. Hinata gasped and felt her strength fade. "No way.. So from the beginning?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Damn. The opening points." Kakashi said, somewhat in awe. To advance this far at his age... He realized Naruto and Sakura were staring at him expectantly. He didn't get paid enough for this. "Above the inner coils system..."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Exactly." Neji said calmly. About time she realized what was going on. "My eyes can even see the opening points." He shoved Hinata. Off balance mentally and physically she stumbled and fell on her back. "Hinata-sama. This is the difference in talent that can never change." He watched with merciless eyes as she rolled onto her side and slowly begin to raise herself from the ground. "The difference that divides those who are shinobi and those who... are not."

Hinata didn't listen to anything else he said and focused on getting up. She didn't need to understand the words, she understood the tone. So her opening points were closed, that was fine. She slid one knee under her body and noted with satisfaction that her shaking stopped. She knew she couldn't beat Neji, that wasn't the point of this. So maybe she wasn't a good ninja, that didn't matter. She was proving to herself and to Naruto that she was worthy of him. Nothing else mattered.

"Forfeit." Neji's voice was command, not request.

"I.." She got both feet underneath her and stood. "Don't go back on my word. That is also my ninja way."

Neji seethed inside. Not going back on her word? What word? Had she made some foolish vow? Stupid girl! "Come." He invited her to pain.

"Guh." Hinata bowed over as she tried to step forward. She knew her body though, and had been through much more brutal training from her father. Neji's hit merely hurt like hell. She knew he hadn't caused her serious harm. Looking up she saw Neji still waiting for her and she gathered her resolve. For Naruto, she could still keep going. For him, to prove she was worth something, she could do this. She heard Naruto's voice cheering her on. It was an affirmation to all her thoughts. With one final deep breath she went back on the attack.

Neji seemed to simply dissolve around her attacks, never where she was striking. She was thankful. Knowing it or not every second he let her stand against him made her feel more justified in this suicidal bout. Every moment he didn't knock her down was a moment she was standing in front of all her friends and proving herself. "Unh." There was a chopping blow to her wrist and she was off balance. She knew what was coming.

Neji hit her throat, more push then strike, and she staggered back coughing. "Not enough Brother-Neji" the whisper was inaudible even to her, but it heartened her. She could take it. She could. She coughed once more and spit out the blood in her throat. Her eyes raised to Neji's.

He watched her charge at him. It was foolish and if not so pitiful it would be humorous. She knew she stood no chance, yet she continued the assault. Why? There was nothing to gain, and the only way she would win is if an instructor jumped in and beat him to death. She must also know he had avoided the more devastating attacks and that she was still standing only because of his mercy. It felt like she was mocking him. She was so close now, a single step away. One step away and launching an attack he could have evaded when he was four. Fine. This farce had gone on long enough. He stepped forward and pressed his palm into her chest executing a classic Hyuuga strike. Her heart was now severely damaged. Nothing life threatening considering the medics available, but it would end the fight. She could no longer move, or she would die. He watched as she fell face first to the ground. "You don't understand. Since the beginning your attacks have done nothing."

The referee stepped forward. "Continuing is impossible and thus-"

"Don't stop it!"

Hinata heard Naruto's voice and tried to smile. He was cheering for her. She tried to move and felt her heart protest. A stabbing pain carried through her body. She knew this feeling, and she knew that if she wanted to live she shouldn't move. Naruto was watching though. Naruto would never stop. The thought of Naruto lent her strength and she stood. Slowly and painfully, she stood.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tenten watched critically as Hinata stood up. Around her she could her the mutterings and shocked gasps, even the unshakable Neji was confused. Tenten wasn't. Hinata was standing because of Naruto. Because he opened his dumb-ass mouth and shouted for her to go on. Tenten had been Neji's partner for two years now, and she knew what that hit had done. If she knew, then Hinata who was a practitioner of the Hyuuga style would damn well know. She was literally killing herself, all for Naruto. Hinata was a fuck-wit. She shook her head as Neji spoke to get Hinata and tried to get her to stand down. He didn't understand. He probably couldn't even conceive of what was happening in her so-called brain.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Neji looked at the bloodied girl in front of him. This was foolish, and the official should have stopped the match. She could not fight. Any further damage would kill her. He did not hate Hinata even if she was in the main family. That may come eventually, but for now he had no urge to beat the broken girl. He picked up where he left off trying to talk her out of her apparent death wish. "There is no need to suffer any more. Let it go!"

Neji's cold and uncaring voice washed over Hinata. The voice that told her she was worthless and in his way. An annoyance that he wished would remove itself. He thought she was suffering in the family? Her father had dismissed her as useless, she wasn't suffering. The responsibilities of the main branch would fall to her younger sister, she was free. "That's not true Brother Neji..." She spoke slowly to retain clarity. No matter how much she swallowed her mouth seemed to be filled with blood. "The person lost and suffering within the destiny of the main and branch houses... is you."

The word struck Neji like a physical blow. The death of his father, his curse seal, his mother's tears, and his own thrice-damned fate. All these things were known to her, yet she would taunt him with it? A rage filled him, consuming his mind and a scream for blood echoed in his veins.

Hinata watched with horror as hatred filled Neji's eyes. He was suddenly the embodiment of everything her father had never expressed. The fiery wrath to his cold dismissal. The anger to his unspoken disappointment. She was far too wounded to begin to avoid Neji's attack, but even had she been at her best the death in his eyes would have frozen her solid.

The moment for his strike had passed and she was still standing. Slowly the world caught up to her and she saw several Jounin and the referee restraining Neji. She saw his mouth move and the rage on his face replace itself with bitterness but for some reason she couldn't hear the words. Her body shuddered and the lights seemed to grow very dim. Her mouth opened, but she didn't know if she had cried out or not. The floor suddenly threw itself at her face, which was very odd. She managed to block the floor, but gravity was not acting right and she was having trouble thinking. Naruto leaned into her view and brought a moment's clarity to her. She tried to speak, to ask him if she had changed herself, but the world was already leaving.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Around her the Jounin had released Neji, comfortable he wouldn't try anything else. Hinata's instructor was crouched down near her as was Naruto. Neji stood a ways apart with Gai close behind. All watched Hinata.

"Hinata! Hey are you alright?" Naruto looked down at Hinata. She had tried so hard, how could this have happened? She looked so pale, so still. But in the fight! In the fight she had been amazing! She had gotten up no matter how many times she got knocked down. How could she be lying here now after all that? Her eyes slowly closed and he felt a cold fear. "Hinata!"

Neji felt a soft hand on his shoulder and turn to see Tenten. She locked her eyes on his and nodded. She was slightly shorter than himself and she had to look up to make eye contact. As Neji looked down at her, disheveled from her defeat but still strong and confident, he realized for the first time that he truly enjoyed her presence. Enough to possibly, someday in the distant future, entertain the idea of courting her. It was an odd time for that realization considering his cousin was practically dying behind him but he still took a moment to enjoy it.

Tenten turned her head "Hey! Shit-head!"

Then again, Neji thought, she did have that nasty swearing habit when she was angry.

Tenten was advancing on Naruto. "You're a ninja, not a damn cheerleader! So when somebody looks like they're going to die in a non-life threatening situation shut the fuck up and let them fall over."

"She could have won!" Naruto yelled back at Tenten.

"No. She could not have." Neji moved beside Tenten. He looked at the broken Hyuuga heir and sneered. He had given her a chance and she spit on it and his life. He was done caring. "In the end a loser is a loser. They cannot change."

Naruto glared at him for a long moment. Standing there, sneering at him, Neji was suddenly everyone who had ever told him he couldn't succeed. Every cold glare, every dismissing glance was embodied in his attitude and his arrogance. Hinata had tried harder than him, yet there stood Neji. He had won and without a mark on him. Everything about the fight challenged Naruto's beliefs. He stood and his face twisted into an angry snarl. "You wanna test me?"

Neji smirked. "Heh."

The casual dismissal bit at Naruto and was the final straw. He dashed at Neji.

Tenten caught Neji's glance and moved away from him. Gai wouldn't interfere until thing got serious and it seemed likely that Kakashi wouldn't either. Watching Neji knock Naruto around would be therapeutic for her. She watched as Neji moved around Naruto's attack, his hand lightly brushing against the angry Genin's face, when there was a shout and burst of movement and a Neji was pinned to the floor by Gai.

"Neji, what have you done?" Gai's voice was shocked and sad.

"What the-" Naruto was swiveling his head around. "Is this Genjetsu? Why can't I see?" His voice was worried, edging on something more.

Kakashi grabbed Naruto, idly slapping away a stray blow, and stared at his charges eyes. He took a deep breath glared at Neji. "He's blind."

"Blind?" Naruto's voice was high in pitch and panicked. Kakashi rendered him unconscious with a light blow, sparing the boy any further pain.

Tenten went cold. Neji was in trouble. Deep, deep trouble. Everybody knew it. All the instructors that had leapt down to hold him were now giving him gazes cool as death. He permanently disabled a fellow leaf member. Attacked or no, it was obvious to all he could have put Naruto down easy, but he had forever crippled whatever strength Naruto may have brought to the village.

Author's Notes:

Thank you kindly for reading! To be honest I haven't hit what I felt was the most important aspect of this fic yet, but this really does seem like the best stopping point. While reading this arc in the manga I was intrigued by the idea of the fights happening in different orders and have tried my best to follow a likely path (excusing the Temari/Neji interaction which I have absolutely no canonical backing for). While this may be tacky, I'll quickly review some of the 'butterfly effects' of having Lee's fight happen earlier.

1) Naruto "released" his advantage in the Kiba fight while he was tensing up watching the between Lee and Gaara.

2) Neji jumped in to save Tenten instead of Lee

3) Naruto received heavy damage from Kiba's attack

4) Nobody was there to stop Naruto and Neji from fighting

One and three are kind of the same, but whatever. This is author's notes! I'm allowed to just spout stuff. There's others but that should get you on the right track if you were having trouble spotting the effects of the fight switch. Anyhow, please do let me know what you think!


End file.
